


Succumbing

by soxos



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masochism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soxos/pseuds/soxos
Summary: „I’m going to go crazy because of you,“ he voiced his worries out loud, „I’m going to catch your craziness.“Hinata gets more than he brainged for when ge gets tasked with looking after Komaeda.





	Succumbing

**Author's Note:**

> Re-uploading, hopefully it will show up in the tags this time. 
> 
> Another shameless smutfic. I went a bit overboard with this one, but you know how it is - more is more when it comes to porn. Enjoy.

Hinata never asked for this.

 

The task of looking after Komaeda has been assigned to him yesterday. Their entire class came together and made a decision – the decision that Komaeda needed to be supervised.

 

This was an extremely obvious and logical choice, of course. No one wanted to leave a guy who could potentially put them all in danger alone, and they couldn’t just keep him tied up all the time – well, technically, they could, but in that case, he would still need to be looked after. No, it would be better if someone could keep an eye on him, someone like Hinata, for example.

 

„Why me?“ Hinata almost cried out at the time, not wanting to deal with this at all.

 

„Because you know him the best, obviously,“ came the collective answer. Hinata should have seen this coming. Ever since he arrived at this island, Komaeda has been following him around, latching onto him, clinging to him like a lost puppy.

 

Eventually, after a lot of persuasion, he had no choice but to give in.

 

That was yesterday. Just one day, and Hinata was already starting to lose his mind.

 

„I’m going to go crazy because of you,“ he voiced his worries out loud, „I’m going to catch your craziness.“

 

„Why is that?“ Komaeda asked, genuine confusion written all over his face.

 

They were currently lying down in Hinata’s cottage, slowly getting ready to go to sleep. The sunset light was seeping in through the window, casting long shadows all over the room, slowly enveloping it in darkness.

 

Hinata was laying face up on his bed, Komaeda took the place on the floor. It was their arrangement for now. He brought the mattress from his own cottage, along with a pillow and a thin blanket. It was almost like a regular sleepover, except there was absolutely nothing regular about this situation at all.

 

„If you could think about what you’re saying for once, you’d figure it out,“ Hinata snapped at him. He wasn’t in the mood for Komaeda before and he definitely wasn’t in the mood for him now – at first, he thought that if they were to spend time together, he might as well be civil about it and try to have a reasonable discussion with him, but as it turned out, it was impossible.

 

_Tolerating Komaeda is impossible._

 

„Let’s just go to sleep,“ Hinata sighed, turning over to face the wall.

 

„Okay,“ he heard a soft response, „good night, Hinata-kun.“

 

He didn’t answer and closed his eyes.

 

His dreams were a heavy, jumbled mess. He dreamt of the past murders, he dreamt of the possible future murders, the lifeless bodies of his classmates in a river of blood, looking up at him with their empty eyes.

 

Nightmares were a daily occurrence for him.

 

„Hinata-kun,“ he heard from a distance, a soft wheeze, quiet and far away. „Hinata-kun.“

 

He felt strange weight on top of him, detecting irregular movements.

 

His eyes shot open.

 

Komaeda was on top of him.

 

He was sitting on his lap, grinding slowly, his face just inches away from Hinata’s. He was breathing heavily, trembling all over, as if he was possessed – he kept rubbing his clothed ass over Hinata’s crotch, both of them only in their underwear and thin sleeping shirts, and – God, he was getting hard –

 

„What the fuck?“ he yelped, his brain incompetent to fully grasp the situation he was in, „what the actual fuck? Stop!“

 

„I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Hinata-kun,“ came the quiet response which didn’t sound apologetic in the slightest, it just sounded erratic and crazed and broken. „You were moaning in your sleep – and since I’m here, I’m – ah – I’m helping out.“

 

„You’re not helping out at all! Get off!“ With a forceful shove, he pushed Komaeda off of him right onto the floor. He heard a loud thud as Komaeda fell down onto the mattress next to the bed, letting out a surprised yelp in the process.

 

„Ah!“ he gasped out, „Hinata-kun!“

 

„You have ten seconds to explain yourself,“ Hinata hissed through clenched teeth. He couldn’t believe this was happening. It hasn’t even been two full days and he was already considering going along with Komaeda’s murder plan. He wanted to strangle him at the spot.

 

„Ah, I,“ Komaeda was still breathing heavily, „you were – I wanted to help you – did I do something wrong? If so, I’m sorry, you just sounded like you were in pain, I’m…“

 

„What the actual fuck is wrong with you? I was having a nightmare, so you decide to molest me in my sleep?“

 

„A… nightmare?“ Komaeda blinked slowly.

 

„Yes, a nightmare. What did you think it was? A wet dream? You’re lucky I’m not throwing you out right now.“

 

„But… you were hard,“ the white haired boy murmed, tilting his head to the side. It was as if he was saying the most obvious thing in the world.

 

„Alright,“ Hinata managed to choke out, „I changed my mind. Get out.“

 

„No, wait! Don’t make me leave!“

 

Hinata threw the pillow at him.

 

„If we are to be together, we might as well try to get along, right?“ Komaeda was desperately waving his arms, „that’s what you were thinking earlier, right? I can help you with your problem, if you let me. I’ll do anything you want, I’ll do my best to please you, I swear.“

 

„I…“ Hinata felt faint. He wouldn’t be surprised if he passed out at any second. „Why?“

 

„Why… what?“

 

„Why are you throwing yourself at me like this?“

 

„Ah, I see, so it’s about that,“ Komaeda muttered, his voice barely audible, „I will do anything to see your hope shine. I want to help you in any means possible, I want to be useful to you. Is it that hard to understand? I’m sorry, I know you would understand better - if only I was more competent with words. I really can’t do anything right.“

 

„None of that makes any sense,“ Hinata retored, disappointed with Komaeda’s reasoning. He thought that maybe… „Just forget it.“

 

„Please, don’t concern yourself with my reasoning,“ Komaeda shifted himself onto his hands and knees, slowly crawling towards Hinata, his breathing quickening again, „I know you were considering my offer for a second. There’s nothing wrong with using an useless person like me. Give in, Hinata-kun.“

 

„I’m not gay,“ that reasoning sounded weak even to him. Seeing Komaeda on his knees in front of him, offering himself up – it was all just too much. The moonlight shone through the window, accumulating Komaeda’s already pale features, reflecting in his messy hair and casting shadows over his face. He looked as if he was from another world – a pale beauty, fragile with a hint of madness, as if he was made of porcelain. He was beautiful in that moment, and Hinata acknowledged that – he wasn’t blind.

 

Komaeda gave him a small, gentle smile and crawled even closer to him, now sitting between Hinata’s legs. He looked up, still smiling, looking for some sort of confirmation, his white eyelashes fluttering slightly. Hinata swallowed nervously – and gave the smallest nod.

 

Komaeda let out a deep sigh. He put his right hand on Hinata’s bare thigh, stroking gently, coaxing his legs open for a better access.

 

„Just… just your hand,“ Hinata said, clearing his throat. Komaeda slowly blinked in surprise.

 

„I…see,“ he let out a quiet laugh, „if that’s what you want.“ Hinata wasn’t sure, but he thought he heard a bit of a disappointment in his voice.

 

Slowly, hesitantly, Komaeda started massaging Hinata‘s cock through his underwear. His hand was rubbing the bulge in his boxers, gently at first, evidently growing a bit nervous. He tried to wrap his fingers around it, apparently finding it difficult with the fabric in the way. He pulled his hand away.

 

„Can you…“ Komaeda cast his eyes downwards, „can you… pull down…“

 

„Don’t tell me you’re getting shy now,“ Hinata groaned, slipping his thumbs under his boxers and pulling them down to his ankles, revealing his leaking, painful erection.

 

„Ah,“ Komaeda gasped, almost in awe, staring at the cock in front of him. His mouth hang open, his eyes glazing over. Still in shock, he slowly ran his slender fingers along the side, stopping at the top, gently massaging the tip with his middle and index fingers.

 

„Amazing,“ he whispered, more to himself than for Hinata to hear, „so big…“

 

Hinata was getting impatient. „Just get to it,“ he ordered.

 

„Of course, of course,“ Komaeda nodded, smiling absently. He wrapped his fingers around Hinata’s erection, stroking slowly, looking up with wanton expression. He increased his grip, rubbing the cock in front of him with a new-found confidence.

 

„Is this good?“ he asked, voice low, gradually increasing his tempo, flicking his wrist to the best of his abilities.

 

„It’s… fine…“ Hinata managed to gasp out, tilting his head backwards, curling his fists into the bed sheets. This wasn’t good, Komaeda barely did anything and he was already so close. He hoped his shivering wasn’t too noticeable.

 

„I’m glad,“ Komaeda exhaled, „I… want to make you feel good… whatever you need, I want to be there.“

 

„I’m… close…,“ Hinata moaned, now shamefully thrusting his hips up to meet Komaeda’s fist. He lost all his composure, desperately wanting to reach release. A few more thrusts and he was coming – coming hard, his entire body shuddering with waves of pleasure.

 

After regaining his sanity, he opened his eyes – only to see Komaeda gawking at him, cum covering his face entirely, dripping down his cheeks.

 

„Oh shit,“ Hinata panicked, „shit, Komaeda, I’m sorry –“

 

Komaeda interrupted him with a loud moan, dipping one finger into the mess on his face, spreading the cum around  - scooping it up and – oh God, he was putting it in his mouth, sucking on his cum covered finger as if it was the most delicious thing he ever tasted, expression blissful, wet noises spreading throughout the room. Hinata stared helplessly at the sight in front of him, transfixed with the shameless display. Komaeda continued scooping up the cum on his face and licking it off his fingers, as if he was unaware of his audience.

 

„Hinata-kun’s cum is so warm,“ he purred, his expression completely lewd, his eyes shining brightly, tongue darting out to lick at his cum covered lips. Only now Hinata noticed Komaeda palming himself through his underwear desperately.

 

He was feeding himself Hinata’s cum and  _getting off on it_.

 

Hinata didn’t know what to do, protest or succumb – but in the end, he didn’t have to do anything. Komaeda’s breath hitched and he was sticking his fingers deep into his mouth, throwing his head back, thighs shaking violently – he let out a choked sob as he came, his fingers successfully muffling most of the loud noise.

 

After that display, he simply slumped down onto the mattress, still breathing heavily. Hinata was dumbstruck, feeling somewhat changed after experiencing the show before him.

 

„I… didn’t need to see that,“ he said hesitantly, biting his lip. Komaeda chuckled weakly.

 

„It’s not like you would reciprocate, right?“ he asked, laying his head onto the pillow. „Let’s go to sleep, Hinata-kun.“

 

„You want to go to sleep after that?“ Hinata choked out, stunned. Komaeda never failed to surprise him.

 

„I’m tired,“ he sighed, „you don’t have to sleep if you don’t want to, but I’m exhausted. Good night, Hinata-kun.“ With that, he pulled the blanket over his head, indication of the conversation being over.

 

 _You’re not allowed to complain like this,_ Hinata thought angrily,  _you were the one who woke me up in the first place._ After a while, he decided to try to fall asleep as well.  _Tomorrow is going to be awkward._

* * *

 

He woke up to the sounds of the shower being turned on. The sound of water was loud, barely contained by the thin wall separating the bedroom and the bathroom. Hinata slowly opened his eyes, squinting at the sun filled room, blinking a few times to get rid of the sleepiness he still felt. The last night events came rushing through him – right away, he was stabbed by an intense guilt. What’s gonna happen now? Could he just pretend nothing happened? It would be the easiest solution…

 

Slowly, Hinata stood up and got dressed. He managed to put on his pants and shirt, reaching for his tie, when he heard the sound of the water stop abruptly. After a few seconds, Komaeda emerged from the door, only wearing a white towel wrapped around his torso.

 

„Good morning,“ he greeted, a small smile on his face. His hair was still wet, some of it clinging to his neck, water dripping down to his collarbones. Hinata caught himself staring – it was such an unusual look for Komaeda, he almost looked vulnerable. „I hope you don’t mind the fact that I used your shower – I felt really sticky and disgusting this morning, I just couldn’t stand it – oh, not that I don’t normally feel disgusting…“

 

As he continued his self-deprecation, he dropped his towel onto the ground.

 

Hinata almost choked on his saliva. Komaeda was in front of him in a bright daylight, completely naked – water dripping off of him, his form pale and skinny, looking extremely unhealthy – his ribs were visible, his hipbones jutting out, his entire body on display – Hinata felt faint.

 

„What the fuck,“ he choked out, his voice raspy. He felt out of breath, as if he just ran a marathon.

 

Komaeda smiled at him – his usual carefree smile, almost a facade. „Well, since I saw you yesterday, I just thought I could repay the favor. I’m sorry you have to look at my repulsive body like this, I just thought it would be only fair. Plus, I thought that it would be good for you to look at what’s rightfully yours now. I’m sorry if I’m not up to your expectations.“

 

„What the fuck,“ Hinata repeated, the entire room spinning around him. „What the fuck, Komaeda? Why – why can’t you just be normal?“  _Why me? Why do I have to put up with this?_

 

Still, he couldn’t tear his eyes away. Despite looking unhealthy, and too skinny for Hinata’s personal taste, he couldn’t deny that there was a strange kind of beauty contained in him – his pale skin was without any visible faults, looking almost translucent. Now that his coat wasn’t covering him, he looked smaller, almost fragile or weak – as if Hinata could snap him in half if he wanted to.

 

„Put some clothes on,“ Hinata finally spoke up, forcing himself to tear his eyes away before they wandered off to some less than decent places. He felt his arousal growing – he didn’t want to deal with that at all.

 

„Alright, if you want me to!“ Komaeda beamed and immediately bent over to retrieve his clothes scattered on the ground. Hinata watched in shock,  _holy shit, he’s doing this on purpose, isn’t he?_ Despite his skinny frame, his ass looked surprisingly plump and round, he almost wanted to come closer and – no, no, he’s not doing this, this isn’t happening. He averted his eyes, snapping them shut, trying to clear his mind of any thoughts.

 

„Shall we go to breakfast, Hinata-kun?“ Komaeda was putting on his shirt and jacket, finally fully clothed. Hinata let out a deep sigh.

 

„Alright, let’s go.“

 

 

The restaurant was empty – they were up early, the morning announcement not showing up yet. They ate in silence. Hinata watched as Komaeda picked at his food, barely managing to swallow a few bites.  _Is he not eating properly?_  Hinata thought,  _not that I’m worried or anything._ He was quite hungry himself, so he ate his breakfast quickly. He was extremely grateful for the fact that they were currently alone. By now, the boner he got from seeing Komaeda naked went away, but he couldn’t really look at the other boy in quite the same way anymore.

 

Instead of someone dangerous, someone he should be avoiding, he saw someone attractive – even beautiful – even though he was a bit troubled, a bit broken, it didn’t stop Hinata from admiring Komaeda’s features. The way his white eyelashes fluttered at the slightest movement, his white strands of hair falling into his face, his exposed collarbones – Hinata never noticed these little things before, but now when they came to his attention, he couldn’t get more infuriated.

 

Komaeda had an ugly personality, why did he have to be so damn attractive? It wasn’t fair. Not unlike a bad apple, Hinata thought, beautiful and tempting, but rotting inside.

 

„Should we go back?“ Komaeda’s soft voice interrupted Hinata’s thoughts, „before the others arrive. I know you don’t want to be seen with me.“

 

„Don’t put words in my mouth,“ Hinata argued, knowing very well it was the truth, „are you not going to eat anymore?“ he gestured towards Komaeda’s plate, his food barely touched. Komaeda shrugged.

 

„I’m not really hungry. Can we go back to your cottage now?“ he pleaded, looking up at Hinata from beneath his lashes.

 

„Alright, alright,“ Hinata got up, also slightly anxious to get back, he didn’t really want to meet any of his classmates right now.  _What would I even say to them?_   _What would they think about me sleeping with the enemy? I’m sure it’s written all over my face._

 

They walked back in silence.

 

* * *

 

 

Once back in the cottage, Hinata was immediately slammed against the wall.

 

„I’m sorry,“ Komaeda breathed out, his voice barely audible, „I’m so sorry for what I’m about to do.“ Hinata barely had any chance to react before he felt Komaeda’s lips on his and – he was kissing him – Komaeda was kissing him, pressing his chapped lips against his, throwing his arms around his neck and embracing him, efficiently trapping him, his mouth slightly opening –

 

Hinata found himself kissing back. He pressed his body against Komaeda’s and deepened the kiss, hearing a slight moan escaping the other boy. He grabbed a fistful of Komaeda’s hair and pulled, tilting his head so he could get a better access, and slipped his tongue inside the white haired boy’s mouth. He felt intense heat rising to his cheeks, shocked by his own confidence. He was being way too forward, he was –

 

„Nnn,“ Komaeda let out a whine, interrupting their kiss and pulling away. His cheeks were red as well, his eyes hooded.

 

„What’s gotten into you?“ Hinata asked, sounding out of breath.

 

„I’m so sorry, I couldn’t help myself – yesterday, you have given me a taste of you, and now I can’t stay away… I truly am the worst! I’m sorry I have to subjugate you to my touch, you… you just looked… so good…“ he trailed off, his voice gradually dying down. He seemed embarrassed. Hinata felt a bit relieved – the fact that Komaeda was able to feel genuine embarrassment calmed him down. He was still a regular person, just like him, no matter how messed up.

 

„Calm down, Komaeda,“ Hinata reached out, swiping a strand of Komadea’s hair and gently tucking it behind his ear, „I feel the same way.“

 

„You – you can’t be serious,“ Komaeda entire face was on fire. He was subtly leaning into Hinata’s hand, desperate for any sort of touch. He looked as if he was about to faint, his eyes clouded over, trembling slightly.

 

„I’m serious,“ Hinata insisted. It was strange. As if it took only one handjob to change his entire opinion on Komaeda. As if he just needed to get laid to see a person in a different light. As if he was a horny, pathetic teenager desperate for any sort of intimacy – it wasn’t like him at all, that sort of thinking was best suited to others, but he couldn’t help it – he wanted more. It was as if Komadea awakened something in him, something dark, something hungry.

 

He settled for going for another kiss, this time being more dominant. He grabbed Komaeda by his waist and brought their lips together, ignoring the surprised sound the other boy made. This time he was more sure of himself, more confident – less taken aback. He attacked the other’s lips, pushing his tongue in, exploring the insides of his mouth. He let go of Komaeda’s waist and grabbed his ass instead, feeling him up, enjoying the power rush. Komaeda’s tongue soon found his own and they swirled around each other, both letting out quiet moans. It was surprisingly hot, they were just making out and they were both getting flustered, letting out gasps –

 

Komaeda broke their kiss once more. He grabbed Hinata’s hand, pulling him towards the bed.

 

„Can you… lie down?“ Komaeda requested in a shaky voice. It was apparent that he was nervous, but there was an excitement hidden in there, too. Hinata complied and lay down onto his back on the bed, amusedly awaiting Komaeda’s next move. He couldn’t say he was surprised when Komaeda straddled him.

 

„You really like this position, huh?“

 

„I, ah,“ Komaeda stuttered, „we can switch, if you like, and I can be on the bottom –“

 

„No, this is fine,“ Hinata reassured him, putting his hands on Komaeda’s hips, keeping him in place, slightly thrusting his hips upwards, testing out the movement. Komaeda bit his lip and shuddered, clearly out of his mind.

 

„I’m… doing this… with Hinata-kun…,“ he was shaking, and a smile crept to his lips, „I never thought you would allow me to touch you like this, this must be a miracle, I’m so lucky for you to make use of me…,“ he kept on rambling, starting to grind his ass against Hinata’s crotch slowly, creating a rough, pleasant friction,  „tell me, Hinata-kun, what do you want first? My mouth - or my ass? You can pick any hole you want –“

 

„God, Komeada, do you have no filter at all?“ Hinata was blushing, arousal shooting through him, clearly embarrassed by the other boy’s words. It was too late to reconsider now, it was too late to back out of this, now that he had Komaeda sitting on his lap, offering himself up – it was too late.

 

„Haha, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize it was a bad thing of me to say. Sometimes I just say what’s on my mind without thinking,“ he didn’t stop his rocking movements. Hinata knew he was being honest - if nothing else, then at least this.

 

„I, uh… y-your mouth first,“ Hinata choked out, shame rushing through him. This is the first time he ever did something like this, and he wondered if it was the first time for Komaeda too.

 

„Of course! Anything you want!“ Komaeda beamed, stopping his movements at once. Hinata let out a quiet disappointed noise, immediately biting his lip to silence himself. God, this entire situation was so embarrassing, but it was also hot and incredibly arousing, he just couldn’t stand it.

 

Komaeda got off of Hinata’s lap and positioned himself on his knees inbetween his legs. He grabbed the waistband of Hinata’s jeans and looked up, silently asking permission. Hinata nodded, instinctively raising his hips, allowing Komaeda to slide off his jeans along with his boxers down to the middle of his thighs. Immediately, he heard a moan.

 

„I wanted to do this for so long,“ he heard Komaeda whisper, his eyes completely glued to the leaking cock in front of him, looking positively  _hungry_. Hinata gulped, frightened and aroused at the same time. Komaeda’s look was so  _intense -_

 

In that exact moment, he extended his tongue and licked the tip, slowly, experimentally. His expression was completely blissful, as if he was tasting the most delicious treat in the world – his eyes were hooded, his cheeks flushed, mouth slightly open – he was licking Hinata’s cock from the base to the top, placing small, open-mouthed kisses all over, sucking the skin and caressing it with his tongue. He was straight out  _worshipping_  Hinata, looking as if he was granted the biggest privilege in the world, the privilege of sucking Hinata’s cock –

 

„Hnn,“ Hinata couldn’t help but let out a groan. The thought, the feeling of Komeada’s tongue and the sight of him settled inbetween his thighs, working his cock with his mouth – it was all too much. He closed his eyes, trying to find his composure, taking a deep breath. He needed to calm down, he didn’t want to come embarrassingly fast like the last time.

 

Suddenly, he felt a warm mouth enveloping him, slowly descending. Komaeda was putting his dick in his hot mouth, sucking gently, stroking the underside of it with his velvety tongue, doing his best to please him. He really put his lips and tongue to work, he was too good at this,  _fuck, when did he learn to –_

 

Just when Hinata thought that it couldn’t get any better, he felt his cock being swallowed down. He dared to open his eyes. Komaeda had the entire length of his erection stuffed down his throat, his mouth now touching the base, his tongue still moving around – and then he looked up at Hinata, his eyes teary and clouded over. He stayed completely still for what felt like a whole minute. Hinata was losing his mind, his cock was being enveloped in Komaeda’s tight throat, it felt so right, so good –

 

At last, Komaeda seemed to be running out of oxygen. He let go of his dick, dragging his lips upwards, sucking on the head for a few seconds, before letting go of him with a loud, wet noise.

 

„Did you like that, Hinata-kun?“ he asked, excitement eminent in his voice, his tone strangely innocent and unfitting this depraved situation. „Do you like the feeling of your cock in my throat? I don’t have a gag reflex, so you can thrust in all you want! Fuck my mouth, please, Hinata-kun.“

 

Hinata didn’t need to be told twice. He grabbed Komaeda’s messy hair in both of his hands, guiding him down again. The loss of his mouth was almost painful, he needed it back right now. Once he felt the other boy‘s lips in the tip of his cock, he held his head still – and thrust upwards, fucking the mouth above him just like he was asked to. He made shallow thrusts first, afraid of going too far. The lack of Komeada’s gag reflex felt too convenient, and he was so good at giving head, this couldn’t have been the first time for him. He gritted his teeth at the thought. How many times has Komaeda done this? To whom? For what purpose?

 

He realized that he was tightly clutching the hair in his palms, almost enough to cause serious pain, and his thrusts turned out more violent as well. His jealous thoughts drove him to be rougher, more selfish – he was seeking out his own pleasure, and thrusting into Komaeda’s throat felt so good – he gripped his hair even tighter and thrust without remorse, increasing his already brutal pace, his eyesight blurring, his head spinning –

 

With one final thrust, he buried himself into Komaeda’s throat. He was coming hard, his entire body shuddering, letting out a loud moan. From his orgasmic haze, he caught a glimpse of Komaeda’s eyes, open wide in shock – he probably wasn’t expecting Hinata to come directly in his mouth and throat, but he was swallowing to the best of his abilities. Hinata pulled out and let out his last spurt land directly onto Komaeda’s tongue. Immediately, he slumped down, his entire body light and his head spinning. He was trying to catch his breath.

 

Komada was coughing slightly, still trying to swallow Hinata’s cum down, some of it now dripping down his chin.

 

„Shit, are you okay?“ once Hinata found his composure, he instantly felt regret. He was too rough, he let the pleasure go to his head –

 

„Never better,“ Komaeda grinned at him, his lips still covered in cum, „do you think you can get it up again? I’d really like you to fuck me.“

 

„What?“ Hinata propped himself on his elbows, „now?“

 

„Please don’t worry, I’ll take care of everything. I just want to make you feel good.“

 

„Is that what this is really about?“ Hinata rose an eyebrow, eyeing Komaeda up and down. For someone claiming to be out to please him, he seemed awfully eager, even desperate.

 

„Yes, of course!“ Komaeda nodded enthusiastically. „Can you get hard again? I’m only asking because I could never do that. My stamina is truly pathetic, just like everything else about me.“

 

„Well… maybe,“ Hinata replied, ignoring the other’s self-depreciation, „it might take a few minutes though.“

 

„Just as I thought, Hinata-kun is truly amazing… to regain your composure so quickly…“ Komaeda looked up at him in pure admiration. Suddenly, he got off the bed and slowly slipped out of his shirt.

 

„We should both get naked, it will make things easier,“ he suggested, already reaching for his zipper while Hinata just stared. It seemed like all he could do lately was stare at Komaeda – it was as if he was hypnotized by his features, unable to tear his eyes away. He kept on staring as the other boy shimmied out of his jeans and underwear.

 

„I’m glad you’re enjoying the show, but you should take off your clothes as well,“ Komeada pointed out with a sly smile, now finally naked, standing right in front of him – Hinata had to shake his head to clear his mind, standing up as well. He removed his shirt in a swift movement.

 

„Oh,“ Komaeda sighed, clearly taken aback. „I never knew Hinata-kun was so…“

 

„So what?“ Hinata was blushing, suddenly feeling overexposed even though he was only half naked.

 

„Muscular,“ Komaeda finished his sentence, slowly reaching out and touching Hinata’s chest.

 

„Cut it out, I’m not… muscular…“ his voice seemed to trail off, feeling embarrassed, but also secretly flattered. The other boy was gawking at him in pure amazement.

 

„You really are, Hinata-kun!“ he exclaimed. „You are the type of guy who seems slimmer with you shirt on, huh,“ he wondered out loud, „I think your talent might be related to sports… no, wait, now that I think about it, it’s definitely related to sports! Hinata-kun has such athletic body! Maybe you are really good at soccer? Basketball? Or perhaps volleyball? Oooh, maybe you are an all around athlete…“

 

„No way,“ Hinata interrupted him, „I don’t think that’s it. I was always just slightly beyond average at gym class. I think I would know if that was my talent.“

 

„Whatever you say… don’t forget we lost all of our school memories though. Maybe you got really good at the time of your studies!“

 

„I’d still have to be accepted because of my talent.“

 

„I supposed that’s true,“ Komaeda sighed, admitting defeat. „I just think you have a potential. You look… really strong…“ he got quiet, silently marveling at the supposed broadness of Hinata’s chest. His touch was light, adoring, his eyes full of admiration and lust.

 

Hinata cleared his throat. „We better finish undressing. If you still want me to fuck you, that is.“ He couldn’t help but feel flustered saying these words out loud, a clear confirmation of his next actions.

 

„Y-yes!“ Komaeda affirmed, hurriedly reaching out to help Hinata out of his pants, only to yelp when his hand was slapped away.

 

„Don’t be greedy,“ Hinata growled, slipping out of his pants in one fluid motion and letting them hit the floor. Kicking them out of the way, he stopped for a second before fully taking off his boxers as well.

 

„I’m sorry,“ Komaeda bit his lip, eyes glued to the floor.

 

„It’s fine,“ he dismissed him quickly, „why don’t you help me get hard again, hm?“

 

„Okay,“ Komaeda nodded meekly. Hinata took him by the hand and sat on the bed again, leading him along. He liked this side of Komaeda – this submissive, pliant, and most importantly,  _quiet_ Komaeda – he knew it wouldn’t last forever, but he was going to enjoy every second of it. Not to mention, commanding his classmate like this gave him a slight pang of arousal.  _Probably the results of being in control for once._

 

He decided to lie down so Komaeda could get on top of him once more, only this time facing away from him.

 

„Just so you don’t have to see my disgusting face,“ he clarified, straddling Hinata, putting his thighs around his hips, his exposed ass now pressing against Hinata’s soft cock.

 

„It’s fine,“ he groaned, tired of Komaeda putting himself down all the time, but not in the mood to argue. Besides, he figured the other boy got some sort of kick out of degrading himself. He probably got off of it, it wouldn’t be the weirdest thing about him.

 

He slowly reached out and grabbed Komaeda’s ass – it was as soft as it looked, plump and round, surprisingly big for someone of his body type. He heard a soft gasp as he started to fondle it, palming both cheeks shamelessly, enjoying both the feeling of it in his hands and the exciting view – he felt himself slowly getting hard again.

 

Komaeda must have felt it too. He started grinding his ass against Hinata’s cock, slowly at first, then increasing his tempo. Hinata grabbed his ass and pressed his cheeks together, putting his half hard cock inbetween them, experimentally thrusting his hips upwards, seeing if he could make this work.

 

„Fuck,“ he groaned. The slide of his cock against Komaeda’s ass felt so good and the sight was so erotic – he felt himself regaining his energy, arousal shooting through him once again. His cock was now fully hard again. He thanked whatever God was above him for gifting him with sufficient stamina.

 

„I-I’ll get us ready… do you have any lube?“ Komaeda whispered, ceasing his movements.

 

„Top drawer,“ Hinata gestured towards his nightstand, watching as the other boy turned around and reached for the top drawer, opening it and fumbling around, until finally finding the desired bottle.

 

„This is good luck for sure! I would hate to run back to my own cottage,“ Komaeda smiled softly, squirting a good amount of lube into his palm.  _He sure wastes no time doing this_ , Hinata thought.

 

„I wouldn’t call this luck exactly,“ he pointed out, „I mean – fuck!“

 

„Is something the matter, Hinata-kun?“ Komeada was rubbing his lube coated palm against Hinata’s cock, his grip firm, making sure to cover every inch of his length.

 

„Cold,“ Hinata hissed, feeling himself shiver.

 

„It’ll warm up,“ Komaeda reassured him. He finished coating his now leaking erection and tossed the lubricant bottle aside. He briefly reached behind himself to smear the remnants of lube around his hole, wasting no time on himself before straddling Hinata once more.

 

„Are you ready?“ he breathed out, biting his lip, his cheeks flushed a pretty color.

 

„Shouldn’t I be asking you that?“ Hinata frowned, grabbing Komeada’s hips in an attempt to keep him still, „that was a very swift preparation on your part.“

 

„I just can’t wait anymore!“

 

The sudden change of voice startled Hinata. He abruptly looked up. Komaeda was looking down on him with a crazed expression and a wide grin. He had one hand around Hinata’s cock, his fingers gripping it firmly, ready to sink down on it, his eyes dark and swirly -

 

„Komaeda, fuck, calm down –“ it was too late. Komada was sinking down on his cock, moaning loudly.

 

„Aaah, hah, ah,“ his thighs were trembling, his face scrunched up in pain. Hinata had to grit his teeth as to not let out a moan as well, Komeada  _was so fucking tight –_

„H-how do you, ah, how do you like it, Hinata-kun?“ he was gasping, trying to catch his breath, his entire face red, „I-I made sure to only ever use two fingers on myself just so I could be, ah, nice and snug for you – I never even used any toys, even though I wanted to – I didn’t want to disappoint you once we do this, does it, ah, feel good?“

 

„Fuck,  _fuck_ ,“ Hinata growled, letting go of Komaeda’s hips to bury his face into his palms. This was too much.

 

„I’ll take that as a yes, I felt you twitching inside me just now,“ Komeada let out a high pitched laugh, now fully sitting on Hinata’s cock, slowly getting used to the feeling of being full. „You’re pretty big, you know,“ he pointed out, „I think I’ll… stay still for a while…“

 

„That’s fine,“ Hinata replied, his voice cracking in mid sentence, muffled against his palms. He needed to get used to this too - the feeling of the tight heat enveloping him, the sight of Komaeda on top of him, taking his cock like he was born for it, the things Komaeda was saying – it was all making him feel dizzy, his head was spinning,  he felt faint.

 

Komaeda, on the other hand, looked as if he was in a painful bliss. His eyes shone brightly, the swirls of hope and despair still spiraling inside them, his expression still frantic and desperate with a hint of pain.

 

„A-are you hurt?“ Hinata finally removed his hands from his face, calming himself down enough to choke out a sentence.

 

„It… hurts so good…,“ Komaeda mewled, his head lolling back, „I deserve pain, I deserve to be hurt, it’s a privilege to be hurt by you, Hinata-kun, please, split me open on your cock, fuck me and fill me with your come, ah, ah – “

 

 _I shouldn’t have asked,_ Hinata bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. „Shut up, just… shut up. What if someone hears us?“

 

„Hinata-kun, p-please don’t worry, nothing will get past these walls,“ Komaeda breathily reassured him. As soon as he said that, he arched back, steadying himself on his palms next to Hinata’s thighs. He spread his legs even wider than before, his entire body now on display.

 

Slowly, he started moving.

 

Hinata heard a quiet hiss. He wasn’t sure if it was his own or Komeada’s. He looked up, seeing the other boy trembling all over, trying to rise up and down on his cock, moaning with pain and pleasure. He slumped back down, letting Komaeda set his own pace.

 

Gradually, Komaeda increased the tempo, growing more confident and comfortable. His trembling decreased, the movement of his hips now more forceful.

 

„You are truly amazing, Hinata-kun,“ he cried out.

 

 _Why? I’m not doing anything,_ Hinata thought bitterly. He just lay on the bed, letting Komaeda do what he wanted.  _What a pitiful situation._

„You fill me up so good,“ the white haired boy cried out, licking his lips, „you reach the depths of me I never even knew existed, filling up the emptiness in me, completing me, your touch is intoxicating, I want it to be like this all the time. Say, Hinata-kun, will you use my pathetic, frail body every day? Will you fuck my mouth and my ass as you please? I’ll do my best to fulfill your every fantasy, your every wish, I’ll be your fucktoy, your own personal cumdump, whatever you want from me, I’ll do it…“

 

Komaeda babbled on and Hinata was losing his grip on sanity. He listened to him cry out all these degrading things, he could only assume those were Komaeda’s dirty sex fantasies, being used by a person he considered superior.

 

„Shut up, Komaeda, just shut up,“ Hinata grunted, experimentally thrusting his hips upwards to meet Komada’s, creating a loud slapping sound. He heard the other boy gasp in surprise, causing him to still his movements.

 

„Hinata-kun?“ Komaeda looked at him, puzzled, an innocent expression on his face, as if he wasn’t just spouting filth a moment ago.

 

Hinata had enough.

 

In one swift movement, he flipped Komaeda over onto his back. Now hovering above him, he gripped the other boy’s thighs and spread them as wide as possible, trapping his entire body beneath his own.

 

„Is this what you want?“ he growls, picking up a punishing pace, thrusting into the boy below him with all his strength and vigor, „if this is the only way to make you shut up, so be it.“

 

It was effective. Komaeda kept opening and closing his mouth in an attempt to muster a sentence, but all he managed to do was let out a few high pitched whimpers, his entire body twitching and shuddering beneath Hinata’s masculine frame. His mewls were still incredibly loud, but Hinata preferred them to his perverse rants. Like this, he was almost cute instead of slutty, his body bent in half, his entire face red with shame, hands weakly clutching the sheets below him.

 

„I’m just gonna have to gag you next time,“ Hinata mused, continuing his brutal pace, ramming his cock into Komaeda without any remorse.

 

He felt himself getting close.

 

He gripped Komaeda’s thighs tighter. He was going to leave bruises.

 

„I-I’m sorry, I’m sorryyy…“ Komaeda sobbed pitifully, tilting his head to the side, trying to bury his face into the sheets.

 

„Do you even know what you’re sorry for?“ Hinata snarled, grabbing Komaeda beneath his knees, lifting them until they rested on both sides of his head. In this position, Komaeda was completely at his mercy –

 

_Fuck._

Komaeda didn’t answer. He just kept on moaning, incoherent, too far gone for any sort of comprehensible reaction. A few more thrusts from Hinata and he was coming, completely untouched, his insides contracting against Hinata’s cock, his cum landing on his chest, shuddering, screaming his lungs out.

 

The entire scene pushed Hinata over the edge as well. He buried himself to the hilt inside Komaeda as he felt his orgasm rippling through him. He was filling Komaeda with come, spurt after spurt.

 

He let go of Komaeda’s thighs and buried his face into the crook of his shoulder. They were both breathing heavily, covered in sweat and come, filthy and exhausted.

 

After catching his breath, Hinata pulled out of Komaeda, letting all of the previously plugged up come leak out.

 

„Hnnn, Hinata-kun,“ Komaeda’s voice sounded hoarse.  _Probably from all the screaming._  He looked as if he was about to complain, but he probably couldn’t find strength to do so.

 

Hinata started fidgeting, slowly getting off of Komaeda. „We should probably get cleaned up,“ he heard himself suggesting, when he felt Komaeda embracing him with both of his arms, pulling him back into a tight embrace.

 

„Let’s wait, Hinata-kun,“ Komaeda’s voice was quiet, hesitant, „I want to relish this moment. You came so deep inside me, I don’t want to lose the feeling of you anytime soon.“

 

„But I feel so sticky and gross,“ Hinata whined, but he didn’t fight against Komaeda’s hug, in fact, he let himself relax into it, throwing his own arms around the other boy’s thin frame.

 

„Let’s stay here a while, Hinata-kun,“ he heard Komaeda whisper into his ear. He was surprisingly quiet now that the whole ordeal was over. „You know… I don’t think I can live without you anymore.“

 

„Is this your idea of pillow talk?“ Hinata frowned.

 

„I mean it.“ Komaeda’s voice was soft and mellow. He pressed himself even closer to Hinata in an attempt to cuddle properly. „I’ve liked you before, but now… if you leave, I would die. You filled me with part of you and now I will never get enough. I know I’m being terribly selfish… but will you please continue making use of me?“

 

„I’ll stay with you,“ Hinata promised, gently kissing the top of Komaeda’s head. He truly came a long way.

 

They decided to stay in bed a while longer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My next fanfictions will contain proper plot, I promise. 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry for any errors or mistakes - English is not my first language, so I'm always struggling with grammar and spelling, I hope it's not too noticable.
> 
> I also recently made a sideblog - come talk to me! ssoxos.tumblr.com


End file.
